Team Helios Go
by helios193
Summary: Join Helios and his friends as they travel the region of Sengoku. Rated T for things in the future
1. Chapter 1

"In this wonderful world we live in there exist over seven hundred kind of pokemon! Some people treat pokemon like family over like friends. But of course there are the people that battle and bond with pokemon? Pokemon trainers these are the people that bring out the best in pokemon through battles could you become a pokemon master? Come down to lab and get yourself a starter pokemon from Professor Redwood".

You were watching the tv screen with utter excitement. You had watched this ad so many times you could recite the words.

You heard a shout coming from your kitchen, "Helios get down here boy if not you're going to be late". After hearing your mother you looked at the mirror real quick and realized you were still in pajamas, so you decided to change into something more casual. You looked in the mirror to comb your wild brown hair back to normal, and you noticed bags under your black eyes from staying up so late. You put on your shirt (a yellow short sleeve shirt with the sun on it), a pair of green pants, and some black combat boots. You put on your wristbands and put on the black headband your mother had made for you. You ran downstairs to notice your mother had a letter in her hands.

She smiled at you "Honey, I got a letter from Professor Redwood. He says he wants you to come by his lab'.

Sparks lit in your eyes. The famous Professor Redwood wanted to see you. You grabbed your backpack and kissed your mom on the cheek you looked her in the eyes "I'm gonna leave now mom, and next time you see me, I'll have fulfilled my dream and I'll be a pokemon master". You ran out of your house and headed towards the Professor's lab. You continued to the lab until you bumped into someone at the door? You rubbed your head and looked to see a young man about your age rubbing his messy black hair. You knew this person all too well.

He standed up to look at you. "Oh, hey there Helios, did you receive a letter from the professor too?"

You got up and looked the boy in his eyes "Yeah I did, Zeon, now let's go see what the professor wants from us."

The two of you entered the lab and saw many scientist hard at work analyzing pokemon. You notice professor Redwood turn around

"Hello boys, I'm glad you could make it. I've called you here today because I wanted to know if you would like to help me out?"

You both smiled and began to speak. "Of course I would like to help!"

Professor Redwood chuckled. "All right, fine, both of you follow me". The professor took you both to a table, presented to you three red and white spheres, and began to speak. "Inside of these lies a pokemon for one of you, and whichever one you pick will be your partner for the rest of your life!"

The professor opened up each sphere and presented to you and Zeon the creatures inside: a small orange lizard with flames protruding from his tail, a small blue turtle with a squirrel like tail, and a small green dinosaur-like creature on all fours with a large bulb protruding from its back. "I present to you Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. Each one of these are very rare pokemon. Helios, would you like to pick first?"

Your eyes sparkled. For years you've wished to be a pokemon trainer, and now right in front of you was your partner who would help make your dream come true. You walked up to the Charmander and pet his head "I pick this guy to be my partner!"

You notice Zeon rushing up to the Blue turtle like creature "If that's the case, then I'll pick Squirtle!"

Professor Redwood chuckles, and then slams his fist into his palm "I have a good idea. Why don't you two have a battle together to test out your new partners?"

Zeon chuckles and looks you in the eyes. "Get ready Helios because you're about to lose!"


	2. Chapter 2 A New Challenger Appears

A young girl awakens from her slumber. She hears her mother shouting out for her she begins to think "Its gonna be one of those kind of days." The young girl gets out of her pajamas and puts on a black tank top, some blue jeans, and a black scarf. Afterwards she begins to tie her blonde hair into a ponytail, and puts on her glasses. She runs downstairs to see her mom. The woman begins to speak,

"Look now Anabel, you got this letter from Professor Redwood, and you're slacking off and sleeping!" Anabel looks at the letter and begins to read it. "Please come to my lab today, I have something special for you." Anabel grabbed her bag from the table and went out the door. began running to the lab, wondering what the professor could want.

*Meanwhile at the lab*

You heard word about defeating you. You begin to laugh.

"Fine I accept your challenge Zeon." Both you and Zeon walk to the other side of the lab and sent out your pokemon. You notice the small fire lizard pokemon ready for battle at the same time you notice the small blue turtle taking up its own battle stance.

"Go Charmander use scratch" The fire lizard rushes at the blue turtle pokemon and swings its right claw with as much force as it can muster.

"Squirtle dodge it" You hear Zeons command and watch as the blue turtle even with the massive shell on its back the creature moves out of the way of the claw and proceeds to tackle the fire lizard in the chest. You notice the wind being knocked out of the poor creature you look it in the eye and come up with a idea.

"Charmander head straight at Squirtle and use ember!" The fire lizard rushes at the blue turtle creature and swings his tail unleashing a small burst of flames each one being quick but each one manages to hit their target leaving tiny burn marks on the turtle's body.

Zeon shouts, "Use rapid spin!" The small blue turtle hides in its shell and begins to spin at incredibly fast speed the creature gets closer and closer to the fire lizard.

"Charmander jump on Squirtles back and use ember in the air!" The fire lizard jumps on the shell of the turtle the lizard jumps off and begins shooting embers in the air each one hitting the ground as Squirtle narrowly avoids it with rapid spin. A door opens and a girl walks inside.

"Hello professor I'm here you wanted me right?" The girl watches in awe as she notices the two pokemon in battle. Professor Redwood walks up to the young girl " Oh Anabel you're here I was planning on giving you a pokemon but these two got here first so you can have the last one Bulbasaur." The professor hands Anabel a sphere and smiles.

"He's all yours now now those two are fighting got anyway to stop them." Anabel throws the sphere on the ground the green dinosaur smiles and a vines comes out of its bulb Anabel shakes the vine and smiles "I have an idea. Bulbasaur use vine whip on those two." The green dinosaur unleashes two vines and wraps them around the fire lizard and the blue turtle. The two creatures begin to squirm finally Helios and Zeon recall their teammates back into their balls and run up to Anabel. Helios is the first to speak

"Wait you got a letter and a pokemon too?" Anabel smiled.

"Yes I did, but professor why did you give us all a pokemon?" The professor laughed.

"Because I want you three to fill up this" the professor held out a red rectangle. "This is called the pokedex its a high tech device that records the data on anything you catch." The professor handed you, Zeon, and Anabel a pokedex the three you smile and each one of you look at each other and say the same thing "I will become a pokemon master!"

Authors notes

Yeah the second chapter is completed and now all the starters have a trainer . Critique and all that jazz and chapter three will be out with with soon


End file.
